Castella James Sirius Potter
by I'm deeply shallow
Summary: "Watcha got there nerd, a diary?" "Oh, no, I'm just making adjustments to some of the pranks in this book from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, making them better," And from that moment on, James Sirius Potter is determined to get that book, and he may get something more on the way.
1. chapter 1

**Hi! I jusy want to say thank you for taking a chance on my book! Every read and review means the world to me so thank you so much** **, and of course the disclaimer: I only own the plotline and my OCs, Castella Grant, Mia Finnigan, Taegan Thomas, and any others that may appear. I do not own J.K. Rowlings characters, or the universe.**

When Castella boards the Hogwarts express she is excited, yet dreadful of the new school year. This year she would have to step out of her comfort zone, this is the year she promised herself to be the prank queen, to prank the kings themselves, James Potter and Fred Weasley. Because behind those glasses, is her true self. The self she plans to show everyone this year.

It's her 5th year at Hogwarts, and just because she's a prefect doesn't mean she can't get into some trouble. She's been planning this for years, and no one except her knows, not even her best friends, Mia Finnigan and Taegan Thomas, who are the only Hogwarts students to even acknowledge Castella's existence in the 4 years they had been there.

they know Castella's true prankster self, and are the only ones who do. This year everyone will know, and that is the only thing she can think about right now.

Castella finds the compartment Mia is in. Taegan likes to ride in the compartment with some other Gryffindors. Castella lays down across the bench opposite to Mia's. "I'm pranking this year." Is the first thing she says to her shocked friend.

"Really?"

"I've been hiding too long. My updated prank book is almost finished, it's got enough to last me the 3 years we have left here."

"I'm gonna prank with you, right?"

"If you want, but you don't have to. I'm guessing Teagan will want to. As long as I get the kings by myself."

"You go ahead, those 2 scare me."

"I'm planning on getting them first. Show the rest of the school I mean business."

"You know what, I'll pass on pranking for now. You know you're going to get detentions this year right?"

"Only if I get caught." Castella says with a wink.

the rest of the train ride was uneventful, mostly consisting of Mia sleeping and Castella working on her prank book. At Hogwarts they got off the train and walked to the carriages. When they got there, there was only one carriage left and Taegan was waiting for them in it.

The two hopped on it, Reagan said her greeting and gave them hugs. They started a conversation whenthe pranking kings themselves, James Potter and Fred Weasley, followed onto that last carriage shortly after the girls. "Why hello there, no need for introductions from ourselves, I'm sure you know who we are," James started talking.

"We know who you are," Fred pointed to Mia and Taegan, "But we don't know who you are," Fred continued.

"So please, inform us of your name and if you would prefer a canary cream or puking pastille with your dessert." James finished.

"Really? Puking Pastilles? Canary creams? those are so old! I know of at least a dozen newer prank candies that have better effects, and there are ways to modify them too, to make them more useful," the boys looked puzzled by Castella's pranking knowledge, "I'm Castella by the way," she holds out her hand for them to shake.

"Well then, if you know so much about pranking, tell us of these newer candies," Fred said, still a little confused.

"Well all of them are confidential, but there are ways to modify chocolate frogs, I'll tell you that much."

by that time the carriage had arrived at Hogwarts,Taegan Mia and Castella left the two puzzled prank kings behind.

"I'm gonna get those two so good. Give me a week tops and they'll be pranked." Castella said, determined to Taegan and Mia.

"Can I help?" Taegan pleads.

"I'm getting those 2 by myself. After that, possibly."

Later that night Castella sits in one of the windowsills outside of the Ravenclaw common room after hours. She writes in her prank book for a good 45 minutes before she is interrupted.

"Watcha got there nerd? A diary?" The infamous James Potter's voice is heard.

"Oh, no, I'm just making adjustments to some of the pranks in this book from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, making them better," She then answers the Eagle knocker's question with ease and enters the common room, leaving a dumbfounded James behind.

And from this moment on James Sirius Potter is determined to get that book.

 **NEW BOOK I'M EXCITED!!! Anyways,** **this is also** **posted on wattpad, under the name @always_luna_lovegood so go check it out**

 **-Laurel**


	2. 2

**Chapter 2!** **beetle126: Thank you so much! I'm happy you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you like this one too**.

"Fred we need to get that book, you don't understand how crucial this is to our social status!"

"James, relax dude, she probably only told you that to phsych you out, she is a Ravenclaw."

"I don't know, you heard what she was saying on the carriage."

"Could all be part of her plan." Fred closed the discussion with a shrug.

"Okay, so, this is no big deal right? It's just what I've been waiting to do for 5 years, no pressure... I'M FREAKING OUT!" Castella is about to pull a prank on the kings. And obviously, she's freaking out.

"Just relax. Like you said, you've been waiting for this for years, make it count!" Mia tries to comfort her friend.

"Okay, I'm doing it. Let's go!"

"I'm not coming with you!"

"So you're not going to go eat?"

"Right. Okay let's go!"

It was a beautiful evening in the great hall when James and Fred each had a chocolate frog from who they thought were just some more of their admirers. Oh how wrong they were.

When it came time to eat the frogs they each took a bite and stuff started to happen. Their heads turned into frog heads. Giant frog heads. Priceless.

Among those laughing is Castella and she didn't hesitate to yell out "I TOLD YOU THERE WERE WAYS TO MODIFY CHOCOLATE FROGS!"

On top of that there is a card at the bottom of each box that features the one and only Castella.

"I can't believe she actually pranked us! I mean, you kept telling me she would and I should have listened to you when you said we needed that book, but HOW DID SHE PRANK US!?" Fred said to James, still in disbelief.

"We should make an alliance. She obviously wants to prank, and we could really use her intelligence to help us. Plus she's in another house and a prefect. That's a major advantage."

"Look at you using all your vocabulary in one sentence!" James sends him a death glare, "but yeah, it's a good idea. Why don't ya go talk to her buddy," he pays James on the back and runs to the Gryffindor dorms leaving James to try to find Castella

Castella is sitting in her favorite window sill when James come up to her.

"Hello nerd." He says and sits down next to her.

"I have a name you know."

"Right, Castella, Cassie."

"Oh No, not Cassie, of any and all nicknames that can be produced from my name, it's Cassie you choose?"

"Yes. Anyways, I was here to discuss an alliance with you."

"I'm listening froggie." She said putting her book down.

" Okay I deserved that. But think about how great it would be. We would have 2 houses easily accessible. You have that prank book. Think of all we could do."

"I see what you're saying. I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Sweet! Do you know where the room of requirement is?"

"Yes..."

"Meet Fred and I there tomorrow after classes."

"Kay. You should probably go back to your dorm. Filch usually checks around here at this time. Bye."

"Bye."

Castella walks into the Ravenclaw common room after answering the question.

 **How are you liking it so far? This chapter is also up on wattpad, @Always_luna_lovegood if you wanna check it out, thay would be very much appreciated!** **-Laurel**


	3. 3

**Hello again, this is the last chapter that has been posted on wattpad. I will update the story on both platforms at the same time from now on** **, I am quite busy but I will try to update regularly! and thank you to beetle126 for the wonderful reviews!**

Why did I just agree to that? This is James Sirius Potter I am talking about! I can't just go making alliances with him! Up until this year I was a nerdy nobody and now I'm teaming up with the prank kings of Hogwarts? Although they are kinda cute...

And when James asked me to team up with them I felt compelled to say yes, just because it was him asking. I got this strange nervous feeling and it's making me go crazy. What is this? Why am I doing this? What is this feeling?

These are Castella's thoughts as she goes back to her dorm from the window. When she gets back into the room she is startled to see all her dorm mates AWAKE and waiting for her.

"Where have you been?"

"You guys know I like to go sit in that window outside the common room to help me focus!"

"You always say you'll be back in here by 11 do we don't have to worry. IT'S MIDNIGHT! WE THOUGHT FILCH HAD GOT YOU!"

"No but guess who happened to be walking past while I was working on my prank book? James Potter! He even asked of I wanted to team up with him and Fred for pranks and stuff!"

"How do you know the alliance isn't a prank?"

"I don't. But I can outsmart him, am and expert at revenge, and I've already pranked him once haven't I?"

When James gets back to his dorm his cousin Fred is the only one awake and waiting for him.

"Hey man, how did your walk go?" He asks, not looking up from the blueprints he was making for another prank item.

"I ran into Castella, and I made an alliance."

"You did WHAT?" He asked angrily in a whisper, so as not to wake up their dorm mates.

"Made an alliance. We are now working with a 3rd member!"

"James we never agreed to this!"

"The only reason I did it was because she can help us! SHE has the brains we don't! She even bought a book from the family shop and modified the pranks to make them better! Do you know how smart that is? We need her on our team, she can be a HUGE help."

"I'm convinced. But, moving on to more important matters, MY BOY'S GOT A CRUSH!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!"

 **Shorter one but I h** **ope you liked it! Don't be afraid to reveiw! Every read this book gets means the world to me, so thank you so much!**


End file.
